Breakfast Club: Long lost
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: It's a whole entire new generation. When the grandchildren of the original Breakfast Club get Saturday detention Collin and Amanda discover something. Something that will change their views on their grandparents forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How they got detention

A/N: So...I never watched The Breakfast Club until my 15 b-day a little over a year ago and I read some of the fics a few days ago and I got to wondering...wouldn't it be cool to do a fic about their grandkids. Please enjoy. Also Read and Review.

...

On the high school roof a girl with gold hair with dirty blonde roots wearing a black tank top, black skinny jeans, a dark green and black skirt with a chain belt, knee-high black sneakers and military dog tags. She looked over at the teens outside for P.E.

She roamed her eyes over the twenty something students until she spotted her target. A girl with fair skin and red hair. The girl on the roof, nicknamed The Basket Case, had a water cooler filled with a milk and Gatorade mix.

That should show that pristine like brat not to mess with her.

Amanda Reynolds, granddaughter of Allison Reynolds, pushed the mixture over her target.

Down below Ami Ryan had no clue why she had a sudden mixture of Gatorade and milk, which didn't smell good, all over her. Looking up she only saw the back of the person who had done it.

...

In the hallway Amanda was leaving the stairs that lead to the roof and was laughing uncontrollably. That was amazing! The look on Ami's face was priceless!

"Miss Reynolds, what are you doing out of class?" Turning around Amanda came face to face with the principal, Mr. Adams

"Actually, Mr. Adams, I have a free period right now. "

"And you were coming down the stairs to the roof, why?"

"Can I not stay in shape?"

An hour later Ami Ryan went to the principal about get a weird liquid being dumped on her Amanda got Saturday detention.

...

Cydney Bender couldn't take school. Her parents wanted her to do well but she couldn't focus so one day she had decided to skip school and go to the mall. The bad part?

Her parents got a call from Mr. Adams wondering if they had forgotten to call her in sick as Cydney was no where at school that day.

When she went home that night her parents grounded her and got a Saturday detention.

...

James Bender, twin brother of Cydney, was leaving his shop class as he went to his locker school police swarmed him to get in and they found pot in there.

Mr. Adams gave him a Saturday detention and, after serving that sentence, he was going to be suspended for three to four weeks.

...

Brandy Johnson was a mystery. No one could figure her out. Not even her own twin brother. So when she got a detention, no one was surprised.

...

Cameron Johnson couldn't have been more stressed. He had gotten an A- on his Physics test so his parents called Mr. Adams saying that their son should have a Saturday detention, along with his sister, who's grades didn't matter to their parents, so he could study and retake the test and get an A on it.

...

It was Friday afternoon and the wrestling team was getting out of practice when Collin Clark, grandson of Andrew Clark, and his friends saw the Basket Case walking by.

"Think she has a crush on one of the wrestlers?" John asks.

"Are you kidding? She clearly has a thing for Collin." Andy remarks.

"She doesn't like me!" Collin exclaims.

"Oh yeah? How come she passes by here she looks at you, and only you, then?"

Collin wasat a loss there. But she did look familiar to him-he just couldn't place it.

Ten minutes later John asked Collin to hold a baseball bat, which Collin aagreed to do. Then Mr. Adams came in and gave Collin detention the next day for breaking a window and fire alarm with the bat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Detention pt.1

A/N: The detention will be spread out over a few chapters.

...

Arriving at school the following morning Amanda was the first to arrive as her grandmother dropped her off and was afraid of being seen by any of her former classmates/ friends. Especially him.

...

"Alright," Mr. Adams says as he takes them to the library. "You will stay here. There will be no reading, studying, talking, phones out or anything of that resort. Understand? Yes Ms. Johnson, what is it?"

"What are we doing for lunch? I mean you can't keep us in here all day and not feed us."

"Well if you wanted food then you should've brought some." She just rolled her eyes. "And you two," he points to Amanda and James, "I don't want anything from you two or else I'll be giving you detention so much that it'll passed on to your children."

"Are you implying that I would actually have kids-left alone one kid-with James?" Amanda says.

"I don't recall you raising your hand or me calling on you."

"But she has a point." James agrees. "Why would I want to have a kid with her? She's crazy! Besides she might end up with mister athlete."

That got Collin and Amanda to look at each other. They looked familiar to each other but how? Both grew up in different cities so why did they feel like they already knew each other?

"Hey," Brandy says snapping the athlete and basket case out of their thoughts. "If you two are going to kiss warn the rest of us so we can avoid it." Looking up the two teens realized that the principal was gone and it was only them, (the teenagers) in the library.

...

"Alright," Amanda finally says ten minutes later sitting next to Collin. "Why the hell do you look familiar to me?"

"I don't know. Maybe you saw me in the halls. Ow!" He rubbed his arm after she hit him.

"You know what I mean. You grew up here I grew up in Chicago; and we don't even know each other yet you're familiar-why is that?"

"I don't know. All of your genes look familiar to me as well but I just can't place it."

...

"I don't that they'll become a couple." Cydney says as she and the others watch Collin and Amanda talk.

"What makes you say that?" Cameron asks.

"Isn't it obvious bro? They clearly have more of the sibling thing than a I-like-you-but-I-also-don't thing." Brandy says.

"Whatever." The smart teen mumbles under his breath. But he did see it. They looked like they had this weird spark but not in a romantic way. But the question is: How can they be siblings? As far as Cameron knew both of their parents are married and never divorced.

"Come on guys, we ain't supposed to be talking anyways." James says.

"Can you not act like you're a Newsie or Pauly from the Sopranos?" Cydney asks her brother to which the red-head just rolled his eyes and all of them sat in silence.


End file.
